Sin palabras
by WildScarlet
Summary: Las palabras no siempre son necesarias para expresar sentimientos y eso es algo que Usagi y Leonardo descubrirán juntos en medio de una lucha por sobrevivir /Yaoi UsagiXLeonardo/


Sin palabras

Resumen:

Las palabras no siempre son necesarias para expresar sentimientos y eso es algo que Usagi y Leonardo descubrirán juntos en medio de una lucha por sobrevivir.

Hola, primero que nada, gracias por darte la oportunidad y el tiempo de leer este fic, pero antes lee las advertencias (para evitar malos entendidos)

Advertencias Este fic contiene: Yaoi /Slash /Shonen-ai o como lo conozcas.

Y pues la pareja principal es Usagi/Leonardo, pero habrá una secundaria que más adelante saldrá.

Notas: Al inicio del fic, usagi tiene 16 y más tarde 21 y Leonardo tiene 10 y más tarde 15

Sin más espero que les guste.

Prologo

El cielo nublado impedía que los rayos de luz se filtrasen sobre la pequeña Villa de Mizu, cerca del límite de la Villa un joven conejo antropomórfico, que vestía un Yukata azul marino, un sugegasa** de paja y portaba una katana de madera, caminaba a paso lento alejándose cada vez mas de su hogar mientras sentía una pisca de remordimiento al no haberse despedido de cierta persona.

-¡Usagi espera!- se escuchó una pequeña voz a lo lejos, Usagi reconoció muy bien aquella voz y siguió avanzado mordiéndose el labio inferior, ya que sabía que si se detenía aquella persona que lo llamaba lo alcanzaría. Sin embargo no conto con que esta fuera muy veloz gracias a su pequeña estatura y rápidamente lo alcanzo y tomo de la manga de su Yukata- ¡usagi! ¿Adónde vas?- pregunto inocente y confundido un pequeño quelonio de 10 años.

Usagi volteo a verlo y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura- Lamento no haberte avisado Leonardo, pero tengo que irme- le explico, sin embargo Leonardo seguía viéndolo confundido -¿irte? ¿a dónde?- le cuestiono – Lejos, muy lejos…. He decidido que debo comenzar mi viaje por el camino de la espada- le explico, Leonardo se separó un poco de el- pero tú eres un excelente espadachín, ¿Por qué tienes que irte?.

-por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno y en la villa no lograre alcanzar ningún potencial, sé que es egoísta Leonardo, pero debo hacerlo- concluyo, Leonardo pregunto entonces por cuanto tiempo se iría, pero la respuesta no era concreta, podrían ser meses, años, décadas y eso entristeció al quelonio, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas. Al ver la reacción de la pequeña tortuga, Usagi lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de consolarlo-Volveré Leonardo, te lo prometo- le dijo, mientras se separaba de él.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto Leonardo, Usagi asintió- cuando menos te lo esperes- le aseguro, Leonardo entonces se tranquilizó y el llanto ceso, usagi se levantó de sus rodillas y entonces comenzó a avanzar, Leonardo se quedó en su lugar viéndolo alejarse.

-¡Te estaré esperando Usagi!- grito Leonardo ya una vez que el conejo estaba a varios metros, mientras se despedía agitando su pequeña mano. Mientras se alejaba, usagi no dejaba de recriminarse a sí mismo por haberle dicho una mentira al pequeño, si bien algún día regresaría, tal vez sería una varios años o incluso muera antes de regresar ,pero no podía dejar al quelonio en llanto, no podía verlo así- "Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para regresar lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo" pensó para si Usagi, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer de la vista del quelonio, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Leonardo todos los días se dirigía a la entrada de la villa en la espera del regreso de Usagi, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, solo iba cada tres días, después una vez a la semana, después cada mes, hasta que finalmente… Ya no siguió esperando el retorno de Miyamoto.

5 años después.

EL sol resplandecía sobre la villa de Mizu, no muy lejos de ella, sobre el camino de tierra y verdes pastizales alrededor, caminaba una figura que cubría su identidad con un sombrero sugegasa** y vestía una Yukata azul rey, con detalles blancos, portaba una katana larga y una corta de madera .La figura caminaba poco a poco, hasta que logro observar la villa a lo lejos "Al fin, desdés de tanto tiempo regrese a mi hogar" se dijo a si mismo con un deje de nostalgia, mientras seguía avanzando poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en la villa, varios de los habitantes se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos, viviendo su pequeña y rural vida rutinaria. Entre las calles avanzaban dos tortugas, una más alta que la otra ambas vestían Yukata y bandanas de distintos colores, el más bajo tenía una bandana azul y el más alto una bandana morada.

-muy bien, solo nos falta conseguir papa y arroz- dijo el quelonio de morado, mientras leía una pequeña lista, el quelonio de azul asintió y señalo un puesto que había no muy lejos de su posición. Donatello volteo a ver el lugar señalado y asintió- si Leo, ahí vamos a comprar las patatas, pero antes hay que comprar el arroz aquí mismo- le dijo mientras entraban a un pequeño local, dentro había varias bolsas de paja con diversas semillas y alimentos.

La que atendía era una mujer-oso, quien al verlos entrar les recibió con una sonrisa- Buenos días hermanos Hamato- les saludo, los chicos regresaron el saludo y le pidieron la cantidad de arroz exacta que su padre les había pedido, mientras la mujer realizaba dicha tarea, comenzó a platicar con los chicos- Hoy han sido tiempos tranquilos- comento, los quelonios asintieron.

-Ya se va a cumplir un mes desde que Shredder o alguno de sus lacayos aparecen por aquí- dijo Donatello, Leonardo asintió reafirmando lo que su hermano dijo- menos mal- continuo la mujer, mientras terminaba su trabajo y les entregaba la bolsa con arroz- sin embargo toda esta calma no hace más que preocuparme, cuando el señor Shredder no aparece es porque está tramando algo grande- comentó la oso preocupada. Finalmente despidió a los chicos pidiéndoles que se cuidaran mucho.

Los chicos continuaron con sus compras para finalmente regresar a casa- ¡hemos llegado!- anuncio Donatello, quien entro a la casa seguido de Leonardo, y ambos dejaron el encargo en la mesa.

-bienvenidos- los saludo otra tortuga aun más pequeña que ellos, con bandana naranja- ya era hora, me muero de hambre- se quejó , Donatello y Leonardo lo vieron confundidos- no son más de las 12 de la tarde- le dijo Donatello, pero MiguelAngello negó con la cabeza- hace 3 horas que no como nada…!es broma! voy a comenzar a cocinar- anuncio y tomo las cosas hacia la pequeña cocina que tenían.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que el crepúsculo llego, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse haciendo que el cielo se tornara de un cálido color naranja y poco a poco las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.

Leonardo entonces salió de casa, no sin antes avisar a su familia, y se dirigió a cierta parte de la villa, una pequeña colina, sin embargo desde ahí se podía ver la villa entera cubierta de pequeñas luces, Leonardo se recostó en el pasto y solo se dedicó a observar las estrellas, como si aquellos brillantes destellos le respondieran a cualquier cosa.

Los minutos pasaban, pero para Leonardo eran horas, y fue entonces cuando al fin decidió regresar a casa a descansar, suspiro un poco al recordar que mañana haría exactamente lo mismo de todos los días, sin embargo esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir y debía de aprovechar y agradecer por eso.

Con pasos y poco apresurados y con nerviosismo, caminó por el camino entre árboles que lo llevaría de regreso a la villa, mientras caminaba, escucho unos ligeros pasos tras de él, por lo que aumentando su nerviosismo, apresuro a un más el paso, los pasos tras él lo hicieron también, y entonces una mano lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo poniéndolo en contra de un árbol.

-Ya es un poco tarde ¿no jovencito?- dijo una voz gruesa, Leonardo no conocía esa voz, y observo al sujeto frente a el , era un Lobo antropomórfico bastante alto – ¿Que tus padres no te enseñaron que es peligroso estar fuera tan tarde? pregunto con burla mientras acercaba su hocico al rostro de Leonardo que por inercia lo volteo tratando de alejarse- ahora te enseñare porque- dijo mientras con su mano rosaba el muslo del quelonio quien al sentir aquella sensación trato de empujarlo y alejarlo de él, pero solo causo la risa del más grande.

Leonardo cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando lo peor…"No…no de nuevo" pensó mientras las lágrimas salían libremente, resbalando por su rostro, al notar eso, aquel sujeto las lamio de forma grotesca sonriendo. Justo cuando dirigió su mano a los pantalones del chico para despojarlo de ellos, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Aléjate del chico- dijo una voz serena, pero intimidante, al ver que no había reacción por parte del sujeto, con un rápido movimiento, lo separo del quelonio, lazándolo contra un árbol. Leonardo se sentó en el suelo cubriendose el rostro y entonces el ahora salvador, desenvaino su katana- vete ahora si no quieres que te corte la cabeza- le amenazo, y si perder el tiempo, aquel lobo salió corriendo del lugar.

Una vez pasado el peligro, se acercó al quelonio quien no dejaba de temblar- Vaya, no quería que así fuera nuestro reencuentro- le hablo suavemente, Leonardo levanto la vista y lo observo, reconociéndolo casi de inmediato y en una arrebato se abrazó de él, como si su vida dependiera de ello, dando rienda suelta a su llanto- ya, tranquilo….- hablaba mientras sobaba el caparazón del chico, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-¿que hacías solo tan tarde?- le pregunto una vez que el chico se tranquilizó, pero este no respondió, solo dirigió su mirada al suelo apenado- menos mal que estaba pasando por aquí, vamos, vayamos a tu casa- le dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y comenzaban a caminar hacia la villa.

El camino fue acompañado por el silencio, Usagi noto esto y de inmediato se preguntó por qué Leonardo aun no había dicho nada pero asumió que era porque aún estaba en shock por lo que había sucedido. Cuando ya estaba a unas casas del hogar del quelonio, este se detuvo, usagi le cuestiono la razón de ello. Pero el quelonio solo negó con la cabeza, confundiendo al conejo.

-Leonardo, no te entiendo….por favor dime que me quieres decir- le pido mientras se acercaba a él Leonardo negó de nuevo, perro después musito muy muy bajo- no…no les digas lo que paso- le pidió a tono de súplica, usagi suspiro.

-No puedo hacer eso- le respondió, sabía que no debía ocultar esa información a la familia del quelonio pero este volvió a negar- por favor- le pido esta vez mas fuerte, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante y al borde de las lágrimas, usagi suspiro, y decidió aceptar.

Continuaron caminando hasta el hogar del quelonio y tocaron varias veces la puerta, siendo recibidos por MiguelAngello- ¡Leo! ya te habías tardado..- dijo al abrir la puerta, pero cuando observo con quien venía su hermano sonrió enormemente- ¡Usagi Miyamoto! que sorpresa- dijo mientras los dejaba pasar,

Una vez dentro, MiguelAngello anuncio su llegada y pronto todos ya estaban presentes.

-Vaya sorpresa nos has dado Joven Miyamoto- le dijo Splinter mientras le ofrecía un poco de té caliente, usagi lo tomo haciendo una leve reverencia- han sido 5 largo años después de todo- prosiguió el hombre-rata mientras este también bebía su te. El resteo de sus hijo también lo hacían mientras lo escuchaban- ¿ya ha terminado tu viaje?- le pregunto, usagi negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no señor Hamato, aún me falta mucho por recorrer, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que volver a mis origines por un tiempo- explico – ¿por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto esta vez MiguelAngello- no más de tres o cuatro días MiguelAngelo, debo de seguir con mi viaje- explico, Leonardo se tensó un poco por la respuesta, pero no dijo nada ni hizo gestos, y siguió bebiendo su te.

-Bueno, eres libre de hospedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites- le invito Splinter , usagi agradeció el gesto, y suspiro aliviado, ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso, ya que en el camino que había recorrido con Leonardo observo que su antiguo hogar ahora era una tienda de sake.

Dos días después…

En el poco tiempo que usagi llevaba con los Hamato noto muchos cambios, los quelonios se habían vuelto más maduros, sin embargo Leonardo era quien más le llamaba la atención ya que en esos dos días, después de aquella noche, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y siempre que le preguntaba algo, Donatello, MiguelAngello o Raphael respondían en su lugar.

Ese Día Leonardo y Donatello salieron a las compras después del desayuno, MiguelAngello y Raphael salieron por leña y algunas otras cosas un poco más pesadas, Y entonces usagi se quedó en casa con Splinter, por lo que no pudo esperar mas para cuestionar al padre de las tortugas- Señor Hamato, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?- pidió, Splinter asintió - ¿Por qué Leonardo no dice nada? Desde que he estado aquí no ha dicho palabra alguna.- le explico, Splinter asintió- veras Miyamoto, Leonardo no ha dicho palabra alguna desde hace 4 años- le respondió, usagi se sorprendió por la respuesta.

-Y ¿cuál es la razón?- cuestiono, sin embargo, Splinter le dijo que lamentablemente no lo sabían, y que con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a los gestos o señas que Leonardo les hacía cuando necesitaba o quería decir algo.

-Joven Miyamoto, necesito un favor que pedirte- dijo Splinter después de varios minutos de silencio, usagi volteo a verlo esperando su pregunta – Necesito que lleves a Leonardo contigo- dijo, usagi lo miro confundido- ¿para que vuelva a hablar? – pregunto, pero Splinter negó con la cabeza- no, veras, Leonardo aquí corre mucho peligro, él no lo sabe y no es tiempo para que lo sepa, pero la única manera de que este a salvo es que este en movimiento…y no puedo simplemente decirle que se vaya de viaje, por eso quiero que vaya contigo- le explico, Usagi no entendía la razón, y Splinter no pensaba decírselo ahora, pero no podía negarle nada a alguien que había hecho tanto por el en el pasado, por lo que acepto la propuesta - ahora eres alguien mucho más maduro y responsable y sé que hago bien al poner la integridad de mi hijo en tus manos.

-No se preocupe señor Hamato, pero que dirá Leonardo de esto?- pregunto, Splinter sonrió- estará más que entusiasmado, créeme.

Y entonces, cuando los 4 días pasaron y usagi le pidió a Leonardo que lo acompañara en su viaje, aunque este no lo digiera, en su rostro se veía felicidad pura, aceptando de inmediato, Sus hermanos no dijeron nada, pero le dijeron a Sensei que ellos también querían salir de la villa algún día.

Preparando sus cosas, Leonardo y usagi ya estaban listos para partir- cuídense y aprendan mucho- les dijo Splinter , ambos jóvenes asintieron y emprendieron su viaje.

En el camino fuera de la villa, usagi meditaba sobre lo que seguía ahora, no había pensado en ello después de haber aceptado la propuesta de Splinter, pero, ahora debía de aprender todos los gestos de Leonardo y más importante aún, sabía que en algún momento se encontraría con aquel "peligro" que Splinter le comento, solo esperaba estar preparado por lo que fuera que viniese.

Fin del prólogo.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios, si desean que continúe o no si le gusto o no, y pues eso.

Notas::

sugegasa** es el sombrero de paja japonés con forma de triangulo.


End file.
